The Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) is a multidisciplinary, multimodal cooperative clinical trial organization composed of 50 full member and 150 affiliate member university or large community hospitals in North America with designated programs in the design and conduct of new anti-cancer therapies for women with pelvic malignancies. This proposal is in response to an RFA to develop a research base for the Clinical Cancer Outreach Program (CCOP). The applIcation describes a comprehensive program involving a network of institutions affiliated with the GOG under the Division of Cancer Treatment, Clinical Trials Evaluation Program. These Institutions also have qualified and designated CCOP or MBCCOP programs. These institutions have entered over 150 cases to treatment protocols during 1994. In additIon, the GOG has developed an extensive array of cancer prevention and control protocols. All institutions in the Group are expected to participate in those studies. The GOG is the only international clinical trial group capable of providing the treatment and cancer control protocols appropriately and specifically designed to deal with women with cancer of the genital organs.